


My Camp

by Nesska (Ardnesska)



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Humor, F/M, Inappropriate Jokes, Just a lot of Camp Camp stuff, More of a friendship kind of story, Some offensive jokes(?), Swearing, we all know how crazy that is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardnesska/pseuds/Nesska
Summary: ~"So, what about you?" You asked. "What’s your Camp?"Max stays silent with a frown on his face. ". . . .I don't have a Camp either.""Oh, so you're like me?"He scoffs. "If anyone's anyone, you're like me." He crosses his arms. "And it's pretty fucking hard to be me. Im the original 'don't-give-a-shit' kid, got it? Nothing in this stupid Camp has ever made me happy or care.""Wait, really? Nothing?""Nope, nothing." He smirked, triumphantly.You took his words into consideration. "Well, I guess I could make that my Camp then."~





	1. Arriving to Camp Campbell

* * *

The bus smelled horrible—almost as if someone had died in here. The seats were sticky and ruined, and the bus driver gave off Kindergarten janitor kinds of creepy. _Maybe_ this wasn't the best plan to get away from home. You sighed.

Camp Campbell was where you were headed for the summer. It was your parents—and albeit you as well—that had talked you into it. At first, you were against it since you’d most likely be out in the sun and you would have to socialize and just be forced into the woods where you could be murdered at any given time, but thanks to your annoying siblings and the fact that all your friends had better things to do, you became convinced. Only problem was most of the camps around were already full while the ones that weren’t were too expensive for your poor ass.

You then look down at the worn down and strange liquid covered pamphlet that sat next to you. Luckily, you found a camp that would allow you to be alone if I wanted, and it just so happened to be cheap.

_Wonder why that is._

The bus the suddenly came to a halt, almost sending your bag flying if you hadn't caught it at the last second. Picking it up, you move from where you sat and walked down the aisle to the door, albeit a little wobbly.

"Um, excuse me?" You asked as you turned to the driver, somehow amazing yourself of how easily you found the courage to speak. He looked back at you with a seemingly permanent upset expression. "Doors not open?"

He rolls his eyes before he complies. "Stupid, smartass kid." He grumpily mumbles as he opens the doors. _Did he just contradict himself?_  You get off the bus and don't ask him anything, knowing that if you did you could end up with a hook in your nose rather than an earring. Stepping off the bus, you are immediately greeted by a smiling tall man and a frowning small boy. _How funny_.

"Hello, Y/N! I'm David!" He cheerfully said. "And this little rascal is Max!" Unlike David, Max seemed like he was ready to choke someone. "Aren't you going to greet our new camper?"

Max sighs, annoyed. "Welcome to Camp Fucking Shithole where the chances of people noticing your suffering decreases to about negative infinity."

You couldn't help but crack a smile at that while David sighed. "That's better than the last time, but we need to work on that, sorry." David apologized.

It took you a second to reply. "Oh, uh, no, it's fine." You say, still wearing a smile. "I like dark humor."

"Really?" While David smiles, Max looks at you somewhat surprised. "That's great, ani't it, Max?"

Max grumbles and crosses his arms. "Yeah, abso-fucking-ly great." He finishes it off sarcastically. "Can I go now?"

"Now, now, we need to show our new camper around. Wouldn't want Y/N to get lost now, would we?" David responds to which Max frowns.

"I don't know, I think I'd enjoy it if this sheep of a camper got lost in the woods for a night and never came back." He crosses his arms. "Probably have a better chance of staying sane out there than here."

"Oh, Max, aren't you lively today." David chuckles as he pats Max's hair to only have his hand swiped at. "Anyway, I'll meet you two by the tents. I need to see Y/N's files to make sure we have everything intact." He smiled one more time before walking away. "And no escaping this time, Max, remember the promise!"

Max sighs as he starts walking. "What did he mean promise?" You asked.

"Fucking David somehow found the balls to blackmail me." He said, pissed before changing the subject. "So, what's your deal?"

"My deal?"

"Yeah, like why are you here?"

"You mean, for Camp, right?"

He huffs. "No-fucking-shit, sheep."

"Oh, I don't have a Camp." You responded, unfazed.

He stops and looks at you. "Are you serious?"

"I ran out of time before I could chose one." You answered. "Was still forced to come here though."

"Damn, that sucks for you then."

"So, what about you?" You asked. "What’s your Camp?"

Max stays silent with a frown on his face. ". . . .I don't have a Camp either."

"Oh, so you're like me?"

He scoffs. "If anyone's anyone, _you're_ like _me_." He crosses his arms. "And it's pretty fucking hard to be _me_. Im the original 'don't-give-a-shit' kid, got it? Nothing in this stupid Camp has ever made me happy or care."

"Wait, really? Nothing?"

"Nope, nothing." He smirked, triumphantly.

You took his words into consideration. "Well, I guess I could make that my Camp then."

He raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" But before you could respond, David called out to you two, walking out of the counselor's building.

"There you two are!" He said, holding onto some files. "Alright, so before we do anything else, it seems like you don't have a Camp yet, Y/N." He smiles, sheepishly. "Luckily we caught this in time. Can you even imagine what a disaster it’d be if one of our campers didn’t have a camp?"

"Yeah." Max responded in a sarcastic tone. "Imagine that."

_Did I just witness some dramatic irony?_

David didn’t seem to notice, however. "So, we need you to tell us what you're interested so we can set you up."

You smile and clear your throat. "Well, before I would've said something like reading or drawing or being great at sleeping so I'd be left alone to my own devices but I've changed my mind."

David smiled and his eyes widen with suspense. "And, Y/N?"

You chuckle and rub the back of your neck. "My Camp is going to be making Max happy." You said, shocking the both of them in different but noticeable ways. "Or at least smile. Maybe try making him into a nicer person?"

"I need you to fucking die right now." Was all Max said with a face of disgust and hatred. "No, seriously, I can't believe how much I fucking hate you and want you to die a slow and painful death."

"That's amazing of you, Y/N!" On the other had, David was smiling and writing on the papers. "Im so happy to have such a lovely new camper! I can't wait to tell Gwen, oh!" He said, turning to Max. "Show Y/N the tents. Looks like you got a new neighbor!" He said before starting to walk away. "Im sure you two will have so much fun!"

Once he was gone, Max glared at me. "I don't know who you _fucking_ think you are, but if you think you can just fucking walk into this worthless shithole of a camp and make a person—and out of all people, _me—_ into your summer program project, I hope you're ready to die."

You chuckle. "Seems like I have my work cut out for me."

"What?" He barked with frustration. "You think you can change me overnight?"

"Nope, but I do think you're a piece of shit that needs therapy."

"You're the one who'll need it after dealing with me." He frowned. "Anyway, I'm at my limit with how much I can tolerate a dumbass like you, so I'm going back to my tent. If David asks, tell him I said _Fuck off_." He put his hands in his pockets and walked off to what you were assuming was his tent.

You smile, deviously.

_ Note #1 _

_Max's tent is right next to mine._

_Perfect._

** Next Day **

Thanks to your inability to sleep, you decided to set up your tent. When that was done, you spent the rest of the night trying to go to bed or at least take a nap. Once you managed to do that, the next thing you knew it was the morning and you got a sniff of something warm and beany. Leaving your tent, you found that it was coming from Max's tent. With that, you found yourself walking over to it and entering. In doing so, you see a sleeping Max and—more importantly—a coffee maker.

"Ooooh, is that coffee?" You run over to it almost immediately and before taking a cup from the side and pouring some of it in. After a few seconds, you take a small sip and sigh blissfully. "Damn, have I missed you, my one and only love." You then turn my attention to Max when youheard his groaning. You watch him for a few seconds as you drank your cup of coffee, slowly to savor the drink. When he finally opens his eyes, he takes a few moments to stretch and a few more to rub his eyes, and just a second to realize that he had an unwelcome visitor. His face twits into an expression of disgust.

"What. The fuck."

"Hey, neighbor." You couldn't help but smirk. "Just came over to see what we're doing today."

"What the _fuck_ are you _fucking_ talking about?"

"Oh, Im going to be hanging around since we don't really know much about each other, and that causes a problem for me since my Camp is to make you happy." You replied with a chuckle. "But in order to do that, we gotta talk and hang out and basically all that friend stuff. Don’t worry though, it won’t take tooo long if you work with me."

He deadpans. "I'm going to scream."

** With David & Gewn **

"So you say our new camper, Y/N, is trying to make Max happy?" Gwen asked with unbelief.

"I told you this yesterday." David replied.

"I also met the kid, and I still don't believe it." She said, crossing her arms. "You don't really think that some new camper can change that little Satan,do you?"

David only smiled. "Have faith, Gwen! Remember when Nikki and Neil arrived?" He asked, rhetorically. "They all became friends, and Max even managed to calm down and accept camp life." Gwen raised an eybrow, making David chuckle sheepishly. "Well, mostly."

Gwen sighs. "I just don't see how that kid is going to be able to make someone like Max happy, not to mention that isn't a real Camp. He's probably going to kill h-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Max's voice cut through their conversation.

"I'm just going to assume that that's Y/N's doing, and not a bear." Gwen said as David smiled.

"The screams of friendship sure is a great way to start the day!"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please leave kudos, comment, bookmark, and subscribe if you're interested. Thanks again for checking this story out! :D  
> ₍˄·͈༝·͈˄₎ฅ˒˒


	2. A/N:To Be Continued?

* * *

So, I've seen quiet a few comments ask for some more chapters(This makes me feel amazing, THANK YOU ALL even though it's not a lot compared to other things, it's a lot to me), and I was planning on writing some more but I could not for the life of me write a chapter that made me feel satisfied and because of how I'm more focused my other story that's here on Ao3( _COUGH_ BakugouKatsukiXPrincess!Reader _COUGH_ Shamelessplug _COUGH_ )and how much I am pouring into it.

Because of that, I haven't really thought much of continuing this story, but I'd really like to since(At least from what I've seen)most of the Max/Reader-love stories or not-aren't really a good accurate representation of Max and his character, there's like a lot of tropes and cliches and quick rushed romance, random out of characterness and all that(Not bashing on any other authors, just stating my opinion and what _I_ saw).

The two solutions I have come up with is either pick up on where season 2 started or I could take requests for chapters. Maybe I could mix the two and make like some chapters about the S2 episodes and others just requests. Honestly, I'd rather just do S2 eps, but IDK.

Also, thing I wanna point out is that my main goal for this story-if it'll continue-is to form like a story thats fun and cool and for people to enjoy and to celebrate the character that is Max and everyone else. I don't really want to make a love story, I'm more interested writing a kind of friendship story with some puppy love and to just have fun with it(Feels weird to be reading romance about a 10 year old and writing it would be weirder XD)

If you actually want to see more, what  _would_ you like to see? Do you actually want to see some more chapters? I mean, my philosophy with fanfics is the more the merrier cause even in a sea of ones you personally don't like, there could be that one you absolutely ENJOY and LOVE. And I just want to give something to people that can be enjoyed.

Leave a comment with your thoughts, I cant really promise that I'll be writing more, maybe check out my BNHA BakugouxReader story(if you're into that), and hopefully you find more and more fanfics you'll enjoy whether or not this one continues.


End file.
